Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wearable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In a current wearable electronic device (e.g., glasses or earphone device etc.), a wireless communication antenna is needed therein for exchanging electric signals with an external device. In practice, the wireless communication antenna normally has an “L” shape in which one part of the wireless communication antenna is uprightly inserted on a wiring board, and the other part being perpendicular to the part thereof is parallel to a plane of the wiring board and is located above the plane of the wiring board.
However, since the “L” shaped wireless communication antenna is not easy to be fixed upon a wiring board, the manufacturing cost and defect rate of current wearable electronic devices cannot be effectively reduced. Also, since the other part of the “L” shaped wireless communication antenna is parallel to the plane of the wiring board and is located above the plane of the wiring board, the “L” shaped wireless communication antenna is not easy to be remain or be maintained in an expected position above the wiring board so that the anticipated capability and performance of the “L” shaped wireless communication antenna is not easy to be measured correctly after the current wearable electronic device is finished assembly.
Therefore, how to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries shall be seriously concerned.